


Shore-leave

by Katterrena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanfic of Fanfic, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Force Bond, I changed tiny details of IT - please forgive me it was for the plot I promise, Interstellar Transmissions 'Verse, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, Smut, Special Guests Make Uninvited Appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katterrena/pseuds/Katterrena
Summary: Kylo and Rey spend his night of shore-leave enjoying each other's bodies.Fanfiction of Interstellar Transmissions with permission.  An expanded take on a scene from Chapter 47.





	Shore-leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricca_riot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricca_riot/gifts), [LovelyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyThings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interstellar Transmissions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496170) by [LovelyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyThings/pseuds/LovelyThings), [ricca_riot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricca_riot/pseuds/ricca_riot). 



> An expanded take on a scene from Chapter 47 of Interstellar Transmissions by Ricca_Riot and LovelyThings.

She leaps on him.

Kylo catches her and happily pulls her in for a kiss. She is giddy with delight as she wraps her legs around his hips, making it clear that she wanted to stay in this position while excitement and anticipation for the night thrums through their connection. They have never before had any time together in person without the axe of a deadline hanging over them; either by Snoke’s untimely demands on their presence or the schedule that the Resistance forces down his throat. They have the promise of 12 uninterrupted hours before either of them needs to think of leaving Rey’s quarters and newly habitable nest on the partially repaired base.

At least everything was in a much better point than it was immediately post the First Order's retaliatory bombing - no more heavy machinery rumbling through the night. Only stillness and an inky blue backdrop that highlighted the rocky ring encircling D'Qar's night sky through Rey's window. Kylo would say it was almost peaceful here.

Rey drew his attention back to her with her lips. He cannot suppress his smile at the eagerness in her kiss, he can feel the answering curve in her mouth as she moves to kiss his jaw and then up to his eyebrows. Her kisses rain down over his eyelids as she braces her elbows on his shoulders and brings her fingers to caress the crests of his cheekbones. He readjusts an arm under Rey’s weight, pulling her closer, while sliding his free hand over the curve of her ass. She rocks her hips against him at his hand’s movement, drawing a groan from both of them, the sensation reflected infinitely across their bond. Kylo drags his hand up to her waist, fingers nearly spanning from her navel to her spine, before flicking his thumb up against her nipple through her tunic.

Rey’s moan is hot and sweet against his mouth. “More,” is all she says.

He brings his hand up to her hair, changing the angle of their kiss, while carefully beginning to pick the ties out of her soft tresses. She responds with a matching hand to clutch at his curls, scraping her nails over his scalp drawing another groan out of him. He feels her pleasure at the mirrored feeling and enjoys the electric sensation of all the hair on the back of her neck shivering in response.

When she grinds herself more forcibly against him, Kylo rearranges his supporting arm to give her more movement. Harshly he expels all his breath when she changes her legs’ grip on his waist and cinches them tight, grinding herself hard against his stiffening erection. Even as her breath comes out with his, she grins and tightens her hold again causing another simultaneous hiss from them both. She drops a quick kiss on his mouth before nipping her teeth against his lower lip then giving him another kiss to sooth the sting. Leaning her weight into Kylo’s arm, Rey takes her hand from its supporting position on his shoulder and begins prying off her closest boot while still suspended in the air.

A laugh rumbles out of his chest when her boot drops to the floor. “You are actually trying to make this more difficult.” He switches the arm supporting her when the image of that motion comes through their bond.

She uses his changed position to untangle her hand from his curls and then pulls off her other boot. “We have the time don’t we?” Her voice is challenging and her eyes burn up at him as she tugs her tunic over her head.

Her hair is now an absolute mess: one of the ties halfway un-looped, the second pulled out of place to the side of her head, and the third still in place at the top of her head with one chunk of hair standing straight up thanks to her violent removal of her shirt. As much as it sends warm amusement through him, there is all that bared skin on her torso that begs for attention and Kylo is only male. The golden flesh of her breasts quivers with her sharp inhales and the tight muscles of her core shift beneath his gaze. He pulls her up higher on his chest so that he can kiss and lick his way across her collarbones before sliding down to her breast-band and tonguing along the creamy edge. He can’t stop himself from dragging his short nails up her bared midriff before palming her breast through the band that still covers her from his gaze. “More than enough time.”

They both eagerly offer ideas up into the bond between them. Different ways for them to spend their uninterrupted night: positions, scenarios and then the logistics of how to fit all of them into a single 12 hour stretch. Laughter comes from both of them when they both put an image of removing the other’s remaining upper half clothing as the suggestion for what to happen next in their time line: Kylo wants to unwind Rey’s breast band right now and Rey wants to pull Kylo’s shirt off right now.

Kylo gives Rey a kiss and happily differs to her wishes. He takes a hip to the corner of Rey’s desk so that he can balance her weight on his legs and allow her to loosen her grip on his waist. Her clever hands skim under the hem of his shirt and trail lines of fire up his back as she works it over his shoulders. With her hands secure on his shoulders Rey settles herself onto his braced thighs and Kylo uses that moment to pull the offending garment over his head. His hands are now free to return to her hips, dragging her pelvis back flush with his and he rocks her up against his hardness.

Rey tightens her legs back around his waist while bracing more of her weight against his shoulders as she leans in to kiss him, hands tangling in his hair again as she licks into his mouth. When he settles himself onto the desk more fully, she makes a noise of disapproval. A treasured image comes through their bond from Rey’s memory: the first time they kissed in his room on Moraband. Their mad scramble for each other’s lips while kneeling on the floor with the ruins of his helmet; their deepening intimacy when Kylo wedged himself against the bed frame with her grinding in his lap; then Rey’s delight when he stood up with her in his arms, pressing her tight to him. She wants to feel that again, happily suspended by his strength, kissing him, holding him, and enjoying his body. This time she wants it without Kylo being covered in his own blood, without the sharp terror of having to kill Snoke in the morning.

 _‘Without Dameron ruining it with his damn airstrike.’_ Kylo sends back to her through their bond while standing back up and moving to the centre of her room.

Rey breaks off their kiss to roll her eyes at him. At his unrepentant look, she shakes her head and starts to trail kisses up the cords of his neck. _‘In retrospect, I’m happy that we were interrupted before things got any further. Even with bombs going off everywhere, I don’t think we would have stopped once you were inside me.’_ She leans up to nip at his earlobe.

With one arm under her weight, he rakes the fingers of his free hand up her spine before feeling for the edge of her breast band. “If he had attacked an hour later then we would have been happily sated in between rounds, blissed out on endorphins, and significantly less stressed about our confrontation with Snoke.” He begins to unwind the band with her help.

She arches an eyebrow at him. “I’m sure that the sexual frustration channeled into our fight gave us an edge we would have been lacking if we were both fucked out.”

The binding around her chest falls to the floor with a sigh from them both. She catches her teeth on his collarbone with a hiss when Kylo flicks a finger at her now exposed nipple.

He makes a noncommittal grunt in response and shuffles over to stand at the foot of her pallet, his boots hitting the edge of the mattress.

Before he can make good on his plan to drop her from the height as he had that first night before Dameron interrupted, Rey pulls her legs even tighter around his waist and grips his shoulders. She kisses him softly on the mouth to take the violence out of her movements.

_‘We aren’t repeating that part of the evening either.’_

Even as he rolls his eyes, he pulls her in for a deep kiss. _‘Then this isn’t us repeating that night. I was just following the script.’_ He tangles a hand in her hair, trying to work the ties out again, and reaffirms his arm under her so she knew he was no longer planning to drop her.

She rocks herself against his erection through their combined clothing, drawing a sigh out of them both. _‘We are making it better this time.’_ Rey flits a hand down between them to start working at the opening of his trousers while trading sucking kisses.

Kylo feels a smirk curl his lips even as he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth before nipping it sharply as he scrapes his teeth back along her lip, pulling its softness out of his mouth. Pain blooms hot in her abused flesh causing them both to gasp. In fairness, every single one of their sexual encounters since was better than that shocking first night. Having the world fall apart around him while he was racing for his climax with Rey holds no appeal for him. This night of 12 straight hours of nothing but each other will always be his preference.

She pops the top button of his trousers but seems content to leave it at that for now, merely trailing her fingers under the zip that she refuses to open. He moves the hand tangled in her hair to her chin and tilts it upward so that he can drop kisses over her cheeks, her brow, her nose and then finally her mouth again. Kylo puts an image in her mind of her using the hand that she was currently using to scratch patterns around his belly button to undo the tie of her own trousers. With a curve to her lips and a soft affirmative sound, she complies with the suggestion, loosening the hem so that it gapes around her waist all while moving to kiss him more deeply.

He unwinds her legs from his hips and then moves to set her to the floor but she wraps both her arms around his shoulders and neck and refuses to put any weight onto her feet. Rolling his eyes when he understands her purpose, he uses her position to easily skim her trousers and underwear down her legs to the floor before allowing her to cling her legs back around his waist. Both of his hands grip her hips and position them over his still covered erection.

Smoothing a hand over the soft skin of the underside high on her thigh, Kylo begins to tease at the edge of her wetness and pulls away from the kiss when she gasps. “You really are being ridiculous. It shouldn’t kill your fantasy if I put you down for a few seconds.”

“The feeling that I got the first time you held me like this made me feel that you could hold me forever this way. Why shouldn’t I take advantage of the fact that you are stronger than everyone else?” She grinds down on the ridge of his trousers while keeping bright defiant eyes locked with his.

He cannot control the spasm of sensation that flickers through his body, so he retaliates by sinking two fingers up to the first knuckle into her wetness. Kylo tries to glare down at her for challenging him in such a way that she knows he cannot back down from: he now needs to prove her right that he can do this because he is stronger than everyone else. He wants to glower down at her for so expertly pushing his buttons but the softness of her face as she finds the first flickers of ecstasy disarms his ability to be cross with her. The connection between them burns as he moves his fingers in subtle teasing movements that cause her to rake her fingernails down his scalp and shoulders. She tries to rock back more deeply onto his fingers but he changes the angle and maintains only teasing pressure.

The noise she growls from her throat is a mix of exasperation and longing. Kylo smiles a kiss into her hair. She slips a hand down his chest, carefully kissing from the rise of his clavicle down to lave at his nipple. While tonguing at the hardened flesh her hand moves down between them and starts to work at the zip of his trousers. Rey is not above placing her arm in such a way that she can rock her clit up against her wrist while he teases her entrance from behind causing her to shudder as she works to free his cock.

With the zipper finally down, together they release him from the confines of his clothes while keeping to Rey’s wish of staying suspended the entire time. It takes longer than it would have otherwise but with his trousers loose around his hips and his underwear pulled down he frees his erection. Kylo immediately aligns himself with Rey’s entrance, using his supporting arm to guide her. His other hand he uses to frame her face and bring her eyes up to his and then draws her body down, sliding her hot wet slit against the weeping head of his cock. Her eyes flutter close at the sensations racking through her tight body but Kylo pulls her up and off of him again.

“Look at me.” His voice shakes with effort but his eyes stay focused on hers.

She keeps her eyes open for him, a question crinkling the corners, as she whimpers while he brings her back down onto his cock.

He hisses when she clenches around him, his eyes staying steady on hers even as pleasure makes them feel heavy. “It’s the first time, isn’t it? You need to look at me.”

Her fingernails bite into his shoulders at his words, their bond flaring with shared emotions, her body shuddering and clenching around him but she keeps her eyes blazing at him. The intense focus on her eyes somehow magnifies the bond between them. Each change in pressure causes her eyes to cloud over in a different way, the feelings crashing through their connection lightning fast. Kylo feels her breath catch in her throat as she takes him deeper into her body, his own breath is squeezed from his lungs when she rolls her hips back at the last second before he can be completely insider her. She uses the power in her legs and braces her arms so that she can rock all the way to the hilt, taking him tightly inside her. Her eyes are blown black with desire and fluttering with the effort to keep them open. Their connection swamps their souls with sensations, stars beginning to burst into light behind their eyes. They both shudder and tremors of pleasure reverberate through their bond. Rey’s dazzling hazel eyes look deeply into his own dark eyes as they melt into each other.

With a sigh they both enjoy the feeling of the realities of their bodies fading away: they become one single spirit within the Force, connected in all ways. Their shared mind-space engulfs them, the high sweet singing of the star-shine perfected by the low tones of the black lake humming with power. Their bodies do not exist here; they are one spirit balancing light and dark to perfection. The beauty of the moment remains even as Rey pulls them back into their separate bodies with a slow and deliberate rasp of her clit over the hair across his public bone.

Kylo clamps both hands over her hips, fingers flaring down to squeeze the cheeks of her ass, as Rey braces her forearms along the hard lines of his upper arms and digs her fingers into his trapezius. Confident in their balance, he raises her up along his shaft before she tightens her legs and pulls him back into her warmth. He hisses out a breath at the pleasure of the sensation as the muscles in his shoulders and back warm to the exercise that her weight provides. His concerns for the longevity of this scenario aren’t about the laughable idea that his arms will tire of holding her, what bothers him the most is the fact that his legs need to stay stiff in a locked position to make it easier for her to balance. Kylo dismisses this idea with a shake of his head. Of all the ways to have his legs cramp, this one is the best. Rey chuckles at the turn his thoughts have taken.

With a gratifying rhythm established, Kylo groans when Rey clenches her walls around him while he is fully hilted inside her. She releases the pressure with a hiss of satisfaction before allowing him to pull her back up his cock and then repeating the process once he is back inside her.

Knocking at the door crashes into his pleasure drugged delirium. His fingers dig painfully into Rey’s hips as he struggles to understand the situation and the voices beyond the door.

Through the roaring in his ears Kylo hears Dameron clear his throat. “Hey, it’s after 2300.”

“Fuck, Dameron!! Get out of here!” His voice comes out in a strangled growl.

The sensations passing between Kylo and Rey are a mix of cold shock, hot anger, painful arousal and muddled confusion.

“We weren’t sure what happens when you stay out past curfew.” Dameron’s voice is carefully measured.

“We wanted to make sure you were okay.” Finn adds; his anxiety at the situation apparent.

A bright ray of amused fondness filters through their connection. _‘They were worried about you.’_ She smiles into his chest, rubbing her nose across his left nipple.

Kylo glares down at her.

Rey tries to wipe the amusement off her face but her suppressed laughter causes her to clench around his cock.

He grinds his teeth together to stay silent at the overwhelming sensations warring across his consciousness: the cloying heat of Rey surrounding him; the amusement that she feels for their situation; the skittering anxiety of the two nerf-herders on the other side of the door. Words cannot describe the loving fondness that he lavishes on his brief but highly effective plan to use the Force to crush the life out of Dameron and Finn’s bodies. Unfortunately Rey feels him reach out to the Dark Side and clenches her walls around his shaft again causing him to choke on air. With his breath wheezing, he scowls down at Rey but she is unresponsive to his ire since the pleasure reflecting back to her caused her whole body to shudder. Desperate for a way to centre himself to deal with this whole fiasco of a situation, Kylo clamps his teeth over his lower lip hoping for the pain to give him something else to focus on.

Feeling his sharp pain, Rey looks up and starts to shake her head. _‘No please, I don’t want you to taste like blood.’_

He can’t stop the snarled “fuck” from leaving his now pain free lips.

Sensing that he needed something now, Rey changes her position to bring herself further up his body while still keeping him inside her body. She then pushes an image into his mind of Kylo biting down hard on her shoulder and he immediately takes her suggestion. With his teeth sharp on the ball of her shoulder, the sting she feels gets reflected through their bond and does help him centre. His own pain is relatively easy to ignore; but Rey being in pain was intolerable, especially when he is the cause - even at her suggestion. He is not able to calm himself and completely bring himself into their shared mind-space but he can hear the stars singing and through Rey’s eyes he can see the constellations reflected across the blackness of the pool. He uses those sensations to find a measure of serenity.

With an awkward scuffing of what sounds like boots, Finn’s voice comes through the door again. “Since you apparently aren’t dying from whatever drugs they have in your arm-tracker-thing, I think we can guess that you are okay. Did this get cleared by Kess?”

A hissing groan escapes him as he pulls his teeth back from Rey’s skin to turn and glare at the door behind him. “Yes! Cleared by Kess! Shore-leave until 1100 tomorrow.” He seethes at them, his synapses firing painfully at having to create speech.

“Oh.” A pause. “Wow.” A pause. “Good!” Finn sounds genuinely pleased for him.

Despite this, Kylo is still planning the former stormtrooper’s dramatic demise: flaying his flesh and nailing it to the wall next to Dameron’s severed head. “Get out of here! _Leave. Now!_ ” The Force is thick on his words.

He glares Rey down when she protests through their bond at his heavy persuasion against her friends. But he notices her flare of satisfaction when Dameron and Finn take a step back from her door and allows himself a smirk. She is just as happy as he is that he got them to leave – regardless of what measures he had to take to get there.

The echo of their retreating footsteps does not change the sound of the smile that is evident in Dameron’s voice as it floats down the hall. “Just try to remember that there are other people in this building with ears.”

“Fuck off, Dameron!” He snarls.

They hear the door at the end of the hall click shut.

A breath seethes out of them both, relief spiraling through their bond. Kylo gulps in air as his body shudders, Rey is tense and still tight around him while she also pulls oxygen back into her lungs. He finds the calm of their mind-space so he tugs at Rey’s psyche until she falls willingly with him to their shared consciousness: the unfathomable black lake below the endless vault of stars. The soft sound of the blackness lapping against the shore is a perfect complement to the bright singing of the shining beauty above. Slowly their breathing and heartbeats sync together as they stay still at the wonderment of this place, silent and at peace. Their shared desire and arousal burns at their awareness, important but not urgent. Kylo feels Rey’s contentment through their bond and enjoys the kiss she smiles into his chest just over his heart.

A flare of heat brings them back to their separate bodies when Kylo has to shift his weight and re-position his hands on her hips. He blinks his eyes clear to see Rey’s heavy eyelids flutter open, her eyes wide and dark. They move together to close the distance between their lips, the kiss is hot and wet which sends a lance of desire to where their bodies are still joined. He can’t help but preen when her satisfaction glows through their bond at his undiminished hardness. She rocks her hips back up towards him, rolling her clit against the ridge of his pubic bone.

“Wait,” he gasps. “People.” The words that he had hoped for got garbled when the pleasure of her movements was reflected through their bond.

She laughs. “People with ears?” Her thoughts are happy and bright with amusement and pleasurable sensations thrum through their connection.

He tries to start again but with an undulation of her hips she reduces him to stuttering again. “Fuck,” comes out of his throat in a strangled growl.

Giving up on speech entirely, he projects to her his concern about anyone else in her hall that might have already managed to clear out their rooms enough to sleep in. He encourages through their bond the joint effort to use the Force to search for other nearby life-forms before continuing any further. The stars come back behind their closed eyes as they concentrate on finding the Force signature of those around them. Kylo’s sense of relief is profound when it becomes obvious that there is no one in the rooms immediately adjacent to Rey’s and that relief is only moderately tainted when they find that Nien Nubm is sleeping in his room at the far end of the hall. There is only the two of them plus the pilot on this level and even then he is down the hall and on the opposite side. Kylo lets out a sigh of relief.

Rey doesn’t share his relief at the discovery of only the Sullustian pilot’s sleeping Force signature on the far side of the corridor. _‘He has big ears. He will hear us and wake up.’_

Kylo snorts at her logic. _‘One has nothing to do with the other. You can’t see my Uncle Chewie’s ears; he can still hear your heartbeat at 10 paces.’_ He realises how ridiculous that sounded right after he shared it.

She giggles at his warm embarrassment and then is both touched and delighted when he shares the memory that that statement comes from: Ben Solo felt that he was very grown up at age 9, his stealth skills astonishing as he sneaked his way past the holo-chess table on the Millennium Falcon and was therefore shocked when his Uncle Chewie huffed an admonishment at him from far away in the co-pilot seat telling him to go back to bed. While being tucked back into bed, Ben asked how his uncle always knew when he was there. Uncle Chewie turned bright blue eyes at him and very seriously told him that all Wookies could hear your heartbeat at ten paces. As the sounds of the Sleeping Song fill the memory Kylo shakes them out with a sigh and a kiss to her forehead.

She smiles. _‘I say we should believe him on that.'_ Rey slides a kiss across his collarbone.

He tilts her hips to a more profound angle and slides up into her body, drawing a whimper from her. _‘I am so done thinking about people who aren’t us.’_ With that he uses a quick flick of the Force to switch off the lighting of her room, leaving only the two of them wrapped in the inky darkness together.

Her legs pull her tight to his body and he takes that his cue to continue. Kylo enjoys the feeling of pulling her up his erection and then grinding her back down, rolling her clit between them on the ridge of his pubic bone. Rey shudders, her fingernails digging hot pinpricks of sensation into his shoulders, and he smiles when he feels her mind blank of everything but the pleasure he was giving her.

Kylo widens his stance to give them both a bit more stability as their push-pull movements gains deeper resonance and a faster rhythm. Their connection is a glowing brand, hot and solid between them; shared bliss flitting back and forth faster than they can follow, too quickly to be able to discern which feeling belongs to whom. They make an effort to keep their souls as separate entities even as their thoughts and feelings merge together in overwhelming pleasure. While the joy of when they join their souls together is all encompassing, the endless pleasure reflecting between them when they stay separate is perfect for the hot release that they both crave right now.

Rey trails open mouth kisses up his sternum to the hollow of his throat before grazing her teeth over the line of his collarbone and snagging a hand into his hair. He brings her down sharply, making sure to catch her clit between them on the down stroke, as she pulls his head back to expose his throat to teeth, lips and tongue. Kylo makes no effort to quiet the long, low groan that comes out of him as pleasure begins to race up his spine; he feels her body shaking in response between his arms.

He wants to come; feel the fire explode across his nerves. He wants Rey to enjoy the same feeling of euphoria. He wants those sensations to be replayed a million times across their bond until they are both burnt to cinders. He wants all of these things. He wants them now.

Sensing his determination, she rakes her hand out of his sweat damp curls in order to wrap a firm grip around the back of his neck for better leverage while her other hand splays wide to brace further down his chest, looking tiny below his collarbone and above his nipple. She takes more of her weight off of Kylo’s supporting arms, allowing him to hold her remaining weight on only one arm. Taking advantage of his oversized hands and Rey’s small frame, he wraps his free hand high around her thigh to keep their continued rhythm balanced while reaching his thumb down between their bodies to rub against her clit.

With her breaths now coming in harsh pants as pleasure begins to trill up and down both their spines, Kylo allows the rhythm to intensify to a brutal pace. Twinges of joy start to catch their movements, ruining their perfect pace even as his view of the world narrows with grey edges on his sight. He rasps a heavy thumb in circles against her clit, keeping time with their hard and fast strokes. Making sure to keep a steady gaze on her face, he rolls the sensitive bud to the reactions her body gives him, unable to quell his fierce grin when Rey’s eyes light up in the most exquisite delight.

Rey makes a choked whimper before throwing her head back in a silent scream, continuing her rhythm on his cock and against his thumb’s teasing pressure. The brutality of her walls clenching down on him is too much on his system, which is already overwhelmed by the crashing bliss of Rey’s own orgasm, causing him to jerk up into her heat. The loud, wordless vocalization rips free of his chest as he feels the individual thrill of each spasm of his body bringing hot semen into her quivering centre.

Kylo keeps the push/pull movements going until they are both shaking violently. As Rey drops her chin to her chest in an attempt to bring in much needed air, he makes a hard circle around her clit with his calloused thumb once more. This time a long, thin cry escapes Rey as she clamps back down his painfully over-sensitised cock, her hot sheath tortuously tight around him as shudders rack through her body once more. A snarling growl is ripped from him at the sensations tearing through him, but he allows her all the time she needs to come back down from her high.

While Rey’s trembling quiets; Kylo’s legs are shivering from exertion.

Pulling in gasping breaths, he rasps into her hair. “I promise that I can hold you forever and that you will always be safe with me. But please, can this fantasy be over?” His knees feel like that they want to give out at any second, however he isn’t going to put her down until everything from her fantasy was perfect for her.

A soft breath of amusement tickles across his chest before she nods.

Kylo lets his legs dissolve under him while keeping a firm hold of Rey. His knees hit the mattress of her pallet as he leans forward with one arm now circling her waist and the other braced down into the blankets. Carefully pulling her up and off of his softening length with a sigh he then settles her boneless form into her nest. With a long and eloquent groan, no longer willing to expend anymore energy, he allows his body to pitch forward and cover her naked frame.

He feels the chuckle rise in her chest. “You are so dramatic.”

The glare that he burns into the side of her neck is completely ineffective but he lacks the motivation to change his position for her to appreciate it fully. “Life is dramatic.” He keeps his voice is serious despite the breathiness of exertion.

“Life is what you make of it.” She counters with a sigh. At great personal effort she manages to bring her hand up to smooth down his back.

“We don’t get to choose the realities of our lives. The galaxy pushes those on us, through the will of the Force.” Words escape his lips without any effort on Kylo’s part, he is not thinking about his response; he is much more concerned with the exciting development that his legs have just stopped shaking.

Rey laughs as she brings her opposite hand up to tangle in his hair while he still breathes deeply into the curve of her neck. “You chose your lightsaber to be the most visually compelling option available to you. You chose to use a cracked Kyber crystal for the effect that it gives. You chose to carry me off on Takodana draped over your arms like a bride. Finn still bothers me about that, by the way.”

She pushes a memory to his mind of Finn scowling at her and glaring over at where the memory version of him is sitting in the cafeteria in the days immediately following his pardon by the Resistance. “It wasn’t enough that he had to kidnap you from us but he had to be the one to carry you onto his ship. He was carrying you in both arms, Rey! As if the battle around him was so beneath his notice that he would never need to protect you against the explosions and blaster fire. Why would he do that? You could have been hurt because of his ego! And isn’t that how a husband is supposed to carry his bride on Corellia? He had an entire squad of ‘troopers that could have carried you easily. And wasn’t this before you guys got trapped in each other’s heads? He doesn’t even have his normal ‘Force-Bond-thing’ to blame his weirdness on. I swear: he did it just to prove some sort of messed up superiority. A trained warrior coming into a battle only to ignore the fight to follow a girl he has never met before into a forest, then leave with that girl helpless in his arms. Yeah it was a total power play. Complete theater just to mess with us. Nothing but drama, that guy...”

Kylo shook them out of Finn’s ramblings, with a concerted effort he pulls his arms under his shoulders to prop himself up and look down at her. “It’s good to know how much effort my roommate has put into trying to understand my motivations.”

She rolls her eyes before trailing her fingers over a highly ticklish spot on the side of his ribs. He can’t contain the shudder or the twitch at his mouth so he quickly rolls off of her to the side of her nest to escape, collecting both her hands in one of his as he goes. He tries to give her a glare but she only smiles so he contents himself with taking the time to kiss each of her fingertips. As he does this, Kylo also works at the closure of Rey’s wrist-comm, once open he slides it off and tosses it up onto her desk.

She is about to protest when he nips at a finger. “You can still hear it from over there.” He argues.

Conceding the point she then goes to work at the closure of his own wrist-comm. When she moves to put it up on the desk with hers, he grabs for the device and tosses it to the far side of the room. She cannot stop the archly raised eyebrows at his antics.

“What?” He scoffs. “I don’t have to answer to that fucking thing until 1100 tomorrow. It doesn’t matter if I can hear it or not.” Kylo goes back to the much more important task of kissing her fingertips.

A warm glow of happiness comes through their bond as she rolls to her side to face him, watching as he carefully brings each of her fingers to his lips. Her eyes sparkle at him. “So you still don’t think that you are dramatic?”

“My life is dramatic. So is yours. I react accordingly.” He finishes kissing the smallest finger of her left hand and then tugs her body towards his, using some of his calm focus to manipulate the Force into draping one of her many blankets over their combined forms. Sensing that she was going to try to continue the argument, he pulls her tightly into the curve of his body. “I didn’t choose for my parent’s to be who they are. I didn’t choose to be born into this family. I didn’t choose to be born Force-sensitive. I didn’t choose to be a board-piece in the galaxy’s own game of Let’s Make History. I didn’t even choose to be bound to you.” He cannot help the chuckle that escapes him at her spluttering gasp. “But I’m not saying I regret my reality. I couldn’t live without our connection now. I am part of the most significant family legacy that this universe has ever known. My decisions affect how people will live generations from now, I don’t take that lightly. I know that I will make history. If that means that my life and yours are more dramatic as a result, so be it.”

Rey shuffles her body tighter to his, tangling her bare legs with his still clothed ones as she smiles and shakes her head. “I don’t think you could have done anything that would prove my point more.”

He could feel his brow furrow at her words as he finishes rolling onto his back and encouraging her to lay across his torso. He has been in Rey’s head long enough to know better than to say anything at this point.

“I only said that you were dramatic. You used it as a platform to talk about the importance of your family in galactic history and how that somehow excuses all of us from any responsibility of the melodramatic tendencies that our lives force upon us.” She presses a kiss into his chest as her head rests comfortably under his collarbone.

Kylo lets out a noisy sigh and shrugs without dislodging her from his chest. “Still. It’s not my fault that my life has drama.” He grumbles.

She gives a shrug of her own and concedes. “I guess not. But you still add to your own drama.”

He can’t help the eye roll that follows her statement but he decides that there are more interesting ways to pass the night than continuing this pointless argument. The arm that wraps around Rey tugs her a bit closer before he allows that hand to palm the cheek of her ass. He enjoys the warm moan of encouragement she gives him as she tilts her hips towards his body. Dragging his free hand up her body to the tangled mess of her hair, he cants her head up to kiss her properly. He enjoys the soft pressure of her lips on his, revels in her gasp when he flicks at her nipple with his thumb. The sound that he drags from her throat is exquisite. He slides his tongue across the seam of her lips before licking into her mouth. As she curls into him, her hand tightens in his hair pulling a short moan from him. In response, he smooths his hand down her waist before twisting his hand to flick at her clit.

Sensation pulses through both of them and Rey pulls back with a hiss. The hand fisted in his hair snags as she retreats across the mattress.

“What? What happened?” He blinks down at her; working through their shared emotions and sensations, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

She untangles her hand from his curls and soothes it down to the centre of his chest. “No, not anything wrong. Just too sensitive to start again.” She rolls her body away which prompts a shudder of sensation.

Kylo is torn between pride that he can cause her body to overload with sensation and the uneasy thought that his carelessness caused her any discomfort.

Feeling his anxieties rising, Rey snags his hand in her own and gives it a squeeze. “Don’t worry about it. You have defeated the greatness that is Rey the Scavenger of Jakku.” She jokes breathlessly.

He grabs a pillow and folds it beneath his head, grumbling. “I have never wanted to defeat you.”

She gives a little scoff.

“I won’t deny that I wanted to be superior to you but I never wanted you to lose against me. The thought of you being broken and defeated in front of me is genuinely sickening. Even before all of this.” He makes a vague gesture to indicate their closeness and state of undress. “Seeing you succeed. Seeing you tower above your foes. You, the conqueror of everything, standing strong by my side. That is worth tearing down the stars for. And I would do it in a heartbeat if you asked it of me.”

She grins fiercely at him, the warmth of happiness coming through their bond. “I’m so glad that you offer me victory over my enemies in moments like these. I have never understood why people are supposed to get excited when their lovers give them dead flowers, like in Finn’s holo-dramas.”

No matter how many times he and Dameron had tried to explain the courting gesture of cut flowers to Rey, she could never get over the stupidity of giving a loved one something that was a decaying ornament. Kylo cannot help but agree with her opinion so it makes it harder to explain when she can feel through their bond that he thinks it is pointless too.

“When I’m not offering you the skulls of your adversaries, I promise I will only give you flowers with roots in soil to add to your collection.” He tilts his head up to indicate her seedlings growing on her windowsill.

With her pleasure at her growing collection of plants bleeding through their bond, Kylo can’t help but smile and return the squeeze on Rey’s hand. She rolls back over to him, keeping their joined hands between them, and smiles as she kisses his lips, his chin, his jaw, his throat before going back to his lips.

When he tries to pull her flush up against him, she resists and scoots back. “Nope, still not ready for that yet.” She declares as she carefully drags herself into a sitting position, the blanket pooling haphazardly around her form.

He can feel the beginnings of a pout pulling at his lips and tries to stifle it. To distract himself, and to distract her, he starts drawing patterns on her bare knee with one hand while keeping their clasped hands warm and significant between them. “So when do you think that you will be up to continuing?” Through the bond, he shamelessly brings up all of their shared ideas for this night together. To further make his point, he looks up at the chronometer on her wall and makes sure that she notices.

She raises an eyebrow at his heavy-handed tactics. “And if I said that I wanted to only sleep for the rest of the night?”

He doesn’t enjoy the abashed feeling that twists through his chest but he does use it to wipe some of the tension from his body and focuses on the calmness of this room. He lets out a meditative breath and then meets her gaze. “I would ask if you wanted to go straight to sleep or if you wanted to wash first.” He makes sure that she can feel his sincerity through their bond.

Rey lets out a sigh as a small smile flickers across her lips. “I don’t want to go to sleep yet. I want you just as much as you want me. But getting cleaned up does sound like an excellent idea.” With a final squeeze to his hand, she scrabbles out from under their blanket, pushes herself up off the pallet and makes an unsteady step towards the ‘fresher.

Seeing her stumble on uneasy legs, Kylo braces the Force around her so she doesn’t fall. The moonlight isn’t strong enough for him to admire every feature, but he enjoys seeing her naked body silhouetted in silver moonlight as she moves in a limping gait towards the small door. He does allow himself the flare of pure masculine pride at her wobbly knees.

She lets out a “hmmph” at his self-congratulatory train of thought. “Coming from the man who can’t even stand!”

Kylo jackknifes himself into a sitting position, spinning to watch her retreat into the ‘fresher. “I was holding us both up! Forever. While we got undressed; throughout the stupid conversation with the fucking nerf-herders coming to try to break us apart; I supported your weight and mine all the way from foreplay to aftershocks. I held you through two orgasms and kept standing despite having one of my own! Let’s see how you do in similar circumstances!”

Her laughter comes rich and full back into her bedroom along with the sound of running water. She sends an amusing train of images of her trying to carry him in anyway; each position more ridiculous than the last. He can’t stop the quick bark of laughter that escapes him at her parade of ludicrous ideas.

The parade ends with a hiss from Rey; Kylo can feel through their bond the soothing sting of the moist cloth she presses against her centre. He seethes out a breath with her when she starts to wipe down her thighs and carefully runs the moist cloth over her still over-sensitized folds. Without the voyeuristic pleasure of watching her, the sensations he feels from her body are staggeringly non-arousing. For Rey, her centre is still tingling and uncomfortably hot, the cool cloth feels relaxing and helpful in her quest to reach a soothing equilibrium; the result is that Kylo feels the same relative lack of sexual stimulation as Rey does.

But it is stimulation and the bracing sensation stirs him to movement, filling him with a restless energy that burns away the last of the fatigue in his legs. He tosses off the blanket before reaching down to tug at the closures of his boots, toeing them off as he is able. Kylo makes a daring grab for the upright footboard of Rey’s barren bed frame and then uses it to haul himself to a standing position. After testing that his legs would hold him, Kylo moves away from the sharp corners of the bed frame before he kicks off his trousers and underwear.

“What did you do to my hair?” Rey’s voice is full of surprised amusement; she apparently had only now just spared her reflection a glance in the mirror.

Kylo feels a cringe pull at his face. “Right, sorry. I got distracted.”

She flicks the switch for the lights in the ‘fresher in order to see the full extent of the damage he wrought on her tresses. “Wow, you ruined all of it yet you still didn’t manage to remove a single hair tie.”

He crosses his arms over his chest as he braces a hip on her desk. “You have the choice of perfectly removed hair ties or two orgasms in under five minutes. Take your pick.”

Rey sticks her head back in the room, two ties removed and still working on the last one atop her head. “I am still shaking from those orgasms. Which do you think I pick?” Her smile is wicked.

Kylo feels an answering smile tugging at his lips. “Whenever you're ready.”

She gives his naked form a sweeping glance before retreating back into the ‘fresher. “Soon.”

“Now, you are just being a tease.” His growl follows after her.

Her laughter dances back into the room. “Am not!”

He made a move towards the ‘fresher but his leading leg sent a spasm of pain from his heel to his thigh and he decides that if he wants to fully take advantage of this night he should probably stretch out his legs so that there would be no discomfort at inopportune moments. He plants one leg down before kicking the opposite up so that his heel dug into the rise of his ass before catching his foot and stretching his suspended leg forward and back a few times before dropping his foot and doing it again on the opposite side.

He can feel Rey’s warm amusement flowing through their bond as she now untangles her hair with the First Order issued regulation comb that she had stolen from back on Moraband.

“How did you end up keeping that comb and Yali throughout the fight with Snoke but you didn’t have any extra bacta patches?” His voice is sour at remembering how close she came to bleeding out after their failed confrontation with Snoke. He leans back against her desk and plucks up Rey’s wrist-comm to meddle with in order to distract himself.

“I knew you would never let me die.” Her voice is stark in its belief. “But I also knew that Yali and my comb meant more to me than they did to you so I kept them.”

Kylo rolls his eyes and scoffs as he starts to scroll through the wrist-comm’s settings. “Strangely, your life is more important to me than yappy purple holochron guardians or piece of plastoid.” He has no qualms whatsoever aboutf turning Rey's comm unit to Silent Mode nor does he feel a twinge of regret when he hardwires the automatic text response feature with: < Will respond in full after 1100 - R > With a final glare at the wrist-comm, he sets it back on the desk. Admiral Statura and Kess were right in adding splicing or hacking his own personal wrist-comm to the very long list of things that he was not allowed to do. But nowhere on that list did it say that he was forbidden to mess with anyone else’s comms.

“There is nothing to stress about now. I’m fine. You made sure of that. And I got to keep Yali’s holochron and my comb. So no problems.”

With a low growl, Kylo moves away from the desk and begins to stalk the room. He feels sick even from just the memory of Rey’s skin going cold beneath his hands, painted in the blood she had spilled because of his arrogance in believing that they could take out Snoke and the Knights of Ren after only 3 days of training together. He grabs at Rey’s discarded clothes on the floor, tossing her tunic into the hamper for cleaning and folding her painting trousers over the footboard of the bed frame for tomorrow’s round of fixing the hangar and landing strip. He stacks her soft boots next to the door of her room and grabs his military boots and does the same. He then tidies up his clothing, folding them neatly together and then placing them on the desk over Rey’s now silenced wrist-comm. Kylo is just leaning back against the desk after finishing straightening out all the blankets and pillows that make up Rey’s nest when she emerges from the ‘fresher.

Her hair is brushed down around her shoulders, looking soft and strangely innocent; contrasting starkly with her naked body, erect nipples, love-marked skin and lips pouty from kisses. Her smile is sweet as she looks around her newly tidied room. “I’ll have to remember to get you going about our escape from Moraband more often if this is the result.” Rey moves towards him, gesturing at his work.

He snatches her wrists and pulls her body to him. “That isn’t funny.” He can feel a muscle in his jaw spasm as he clenches his teeth together.

Keeping her eyes on his, she relaxes into him. “No, I suppose it’s not.” She twists one wrist in his grasp to entwine their fingers, with the other hand she reaches up to smooth across his stiff jaw.

“I’m not interested in living my life without you. I don’t like remembering what it felt like to have you bleeding out in my arms. I have never had much in so far as a sense of humour, but there is no way that remembering a time when you could have died will ever be entertaining for me.” Kylo keeps his eyes fixed on hers, his words heavy with all the emotions that he doesn’t want to recall feeling. “Until Snoke is nothing but dust on the wind, I can’t relax as far as your safety is concerned.”

Her hand on his jaw strokes up and into his hair, it feels both soothing and sensual. With their eyes still locked, Kylo feels Rey move through his mind and his feelings; he swallows but lets her continue unhindered. All of the sensations in his head are sharp and uncomfortable for him and doubly so for her. She doesn’t try to change his fears or convince him that they aren’t worth keeping. But she does bring her hopes and optimism with her into the darkness of this corner of his mind. It does not alleviate his concerns or make them go away but it does allow him the serenity to breathe and allow his focus to move on to other things.

Noticing the shift in him, Rey curls her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and tugs. He raises his eyebrow at her when her eyes sparkle at him with mischief. She scrapes her nails down his neck to his shoulder blade before skating down his side to rest at his waist all while giving his collarbone a long kiss. Her other hand squeezes his as her smile goes wicked.

“So you can’t relax about my safety. Does that mean you can relax about other things?” Her tone is unmistakable.

His body starts to heat. “Namely?”

She keeps her eyes on his as she drops her weight to her knees in between his feet. He can’t help the twitch of his cock at this gesture. Her attempt to smother her smile fails spectacularly when she sees him harden, then enjoying his shudder as she breathes deliberately over the now glistening tip of his dick. She untangles their joint hands and then uses both of her arms to press him back against her desk before using her hands to frame his hips.

She raises an eyebrow at him. The moisture of his mouth vanishes and he cannot make his throat work, he feels his jaw working despite the lack of sound. With her eyes still challenging his, she kisses one of his hipbones and then the other. She sends him a final wicked grin before she nuzzles her face against his cock, her loose hair tickling his thighs. His breath rattles out of his lungs when she starts to leave open mouth kisses in the dark curls at the base of his shaft. One of her hands begins to pump down his stiffening length while she brings her mouth lower and licks her way under his testicles. Stars popping in his vision, Kylo sways unsteadily – unable to keep himself steady despite the desk behind him. Her laugh trails across the cooling path her tongue has made along the seam separating his testes when the groan finally leaves his throat. She then palms his cock so that it trails through her messy hair to add to the sensation. His hips buck without his conscious effort as she slides the flat of her tongue from the base of his shaft along the underside until she gets to the head. She reaffirms their eye contact, licking the pre-cum off the tip with lasciviously dramatic flair and then sweetly kissing him on his cock’s weeping head.

“Fuck.” Kylo has no idea where to put his hands. One hand has ended up on her shoulder on her way down between his feet but her collarbone now felt very tiny and fragile under his thumb and it concerns him to leave it there for fear of what he might break if he squeezes too hard. The other hand alternates back and forth between clamping down on the edge of her desk behind him and tangling in her soft hair. He knows that he should pull his hands away from her; he refuses to harm her with his carelessness. His hands can bend metal when he fails to hold himself in check - if he were to put both of his hands on the edge of the desk, there is a definite possibility that he will rend it in two. There is no good solution.

With what could only be a purposeful amount of noise she sucks him past her lips, tonguing the head with broad strokes. Keeping one hand on his hips so he stays where she wants, Rey strokes her other hand up to her lips on his cock and then back down with a sure rhythm before pulling him deeper into the warmth of her mouth.

“You don’t need to do this.” He chokes out, his voice hoarse and rasping.

He can feel her roll her eyes at him even with his own eyes tight shutshut tight. She uses the flat of her tongue to add a flourish to the warm heat of her mouth and moves in concert with the rhythm of her hand.

“Seriously.” He despises the crack in his voice. “This position isn’t great, I can’t touch you properly.”

When she drags her mouth back to the tip of his cock he relaxes enough to pull in a much needed breath, thinking that she is going to release him. He feels a curl of wicked satisfaction in her soul before she sucks him back into her mouth this time allowing to her teeth to graze along his shaft. His body is overtaken by sensations just from the suction of her mouth; so when she pulls him so deeply into her mouth that the head of his cock hits the back of her mouth his vision promptly burns to white. Desperate sensation sings through his body causing his limbs to shake and his throat to close again.

“Rey... Rey.” His voice is weak, barely more than a rasp. Suddenly remembering that he has other options than speech Kylo switches from his gasping attempts to projecting directly into her mind. _‘You don’t need to do this. I would rather do this to you.’_ He assures her through their bond. _‘I don’t like seeing you like this in front of me. I don’t want this position of subjugation from you. It is beneath your dignity.’_

He can feel that she is rolling her eyes at him again and she hums low in her throat so that his vision whites out again. _‘I am doing what I want so it will never be beneath my dignity. Also this is the only way that you will ever see me kneeling at your feet, so just enjoy it. When you are feeling megalomaniacal this image should help soothe your ego.’_ While maintaining pressure against the top of his thigh with the Force, he feels her begin to roll his testes in her palm in time with the rhythm of her other hand pumping his shaft keeping rhythm with her mouth.

The choked panting is painfully unintentional while all of the nerves in his body incinerate themselves, a natural result of her hot mouth again trying to swallow his full length. He can feel his hand’s grip on Rey's shoulder tightening to the point that she tries to shrug him off but that does not deter her. With a furious groan he pulls both of his hands off of her to clamp down on the edge of the metal desk behind him.

 _‘Dammit! I’m going to hurt you! Do you have any idea how many people I have killed with my hands?’_ Even in his own mind he knows he sounds frantic and panicky.

 _‘What bothers me more is that you don’t even know how many times you have killed like that.’_ It speaks to exactly how long they have been connected to one another when her main reaction to this is gritty resignation and mild disapproval.

All of the air leaves his body on a wheeze when she sucks him painfully hard in her mouth once again hitting the back of her mouth. Before he can even get his breath back she is trying to pull him down into her throat. Independently of his own will, both of his hands end up cupping her jaw as she works to relax enough to suck him deeper. She takes this opportunity to hum and swirl her tongue around him which tears a gasp from him but he stops himself before rocking his hips into her mouth. Rey begins a rhythm, short movements in and out that has her constantly swallowing the head of his cock deep in her throat.

He grasps her jaw frantically, unable to determine his strength, the lightning pleasure shocking through his body. She pulls back impatiently to swat his hands away from her head and he clamps down again on the desk behind them. With a final glare she brings him back into her mouth sucking obscenely on the head of his cock pulling a deep groan from his throat. He knows that he is being loud but he can’t help his responses in light of how overwhelmingly fantastic he feels in the suction of her hot mouth. Her hands and mouth work in concert with each other, moving him in and out, stoking his pleasure up and up. A loud, choked version of her name leaves his lips when his cock hits her throat again and he is impressed with his self-mastery for holding himself still as Rey begins her short rhythm again.

The meditative breath he tries to pull in works until it turns to a sharp gasp when she continues sucking him deeper, breathing carefully through her nose and relaxing her jaw and throat. A flush swells through his body and Kylo can feel the sweat beading on his neck and forehead, he is panting loudly with his eyes screwed shut in an attempt to stay calm that clearly is not working, as evidenced by the sound of bending metal behind them. Rey hums a long tone while she has him fully in her mouth and he cannot help his short thrust into her warmth. She chokes and makes a displeased noise as she reaffirms her grip on him with the Force but then continues to suck him in as deep as she can.

“Rey. Rey. Rey!” His hands are framing her jaw and he is back to being terrified that the pressure he exerts will be too much. “Rey please.”

He feels his fingers flex around her jaw and ears. He cannot tell if the short grunt Rey makes is in pleasure or pain. He finally manages to open his eyes only to see her wince and he feels the bottom fall out of his stomach. Apparently he was correct in his fears that he would not be gentle enough because Rey desists her exquisite torture with her hands to clamp down on both his wrists and pull them away from her face. Hurting her inadvertently is enough to refocus himself but it only leads to his own bitterness.

Feeling his shame at hurting her, she takes a small amount of pity on him pulls back on his length until it is only the head in her mouth while she carefully takes his now shaking hands to wrap into her hair. _‘You can squeeze my hair as much as you want. But don’t pull any out. I won’t bring you into my throat again if you still aren’t comfortable with your control. Deal?’_ With a gentle swirl of her tongue she pulls off of his cock and gives the tip a kiss while maintaining a hard edged stare with her glittering eyes.

Kylo gasps in a much needed breath. “Yes.” He chokes out.

“Good.” Rey’s raspy voice is obscenely attractive to him.

She pumps one hand up and down his length, adding a twist at the top of her stroke, while her other hand goes back to rolling his balls in between her fingers. Nothing can stop the inarticulate groan that she rips from his throat when she uses the point of her tongue to lick the pre-cum out of the slit in the head of his cock, his entire body incandescent with pleasure. He can feel through their bond that she is rolling his taste around her mouth before swallowing and repeating the process. It is painfully arousing to be able to feel her sensations, watch her moving over his erection, and have everything amplify what he was feeling from touch alone.

The dim light from the window is not enough for him to be able to make out all of the nuances of Rey’s face but she makes it clear through their bond that she isn’t interested in him turning on the lights and being blinded by them since she can see him just fine.

The noises she is making sound are filthy as she swallows and licks around his shaft and he feels his balls tighten in his painfully heightened pleasure. With half of her face visible in the moon’s light, Kylo can watch her movements as she sucks him into her mouth. Her cheeks hollow on the upstroke; he watches her lips pull over the flared edge of his swollen glans; her eyes glitter fiercely up at him; the light illuminates the breast closest to the window, her nipple proudly erect in the softness of the room. She begins to use her tongue to stimulate a staggeringly sensitive spot on the underside of his cock and his eyes fall closed again in the overwhelming sensations.

“Rey,” comes out in a whimper.

She increases the suction and pulses her ministrations over him, her lips moving only over the sensitive flare of the head while her hand moves quickly and firmly from his base to her mouth. He feels his hands tighten in her hair, she fails to flinch so he takes it as a sign that he is not hurting her.

“Rey.” He gasps again. “Rey, I need to move. I need to do something. Rey. _Rey._ ”

She takes the hand not wrapped around his dick to guide his hips in a short rhythm that has him hitting the roof of her mouth in time with her hand and mouth. He can feel his toes curl, pleasure expanding throughout his body, as they move together. Rey keeps control of his movements while she sucks him even harder, waiting for him to shatter.

His breath is now coming in heaves, sweat rolling down his skin and collecting in the arch of his lower back. A mindless litany of “Rey,” rasped into the air continues to fill the room as she works her mouth over him. The short movements he is allowed are perfect counterpoint to add to her rhythm. She is unraveling what little sanity he has left, leaving him desperately grasping at all of his discordant pieces.

Until the last string snaps. Pleasure runs down his spine in sharp bolts.

“Rey!”

His voice is shockingly loud. He can’t stop it anymore than he can stop the spurts of pleasure being pulled into Rey’s hot mouth.

She keeps her mouth steady in one position while she sucks and rapidly moves her hand up and down his shaft, encouraging him to continue spilling down her throat. Through their connection he can taste the salt and musk of his own release on her tongue and his knees start to wobble uncontrollably.

"Rey." He warns once more.

In a move that truly proves his mastery over the Force Kylo pulls Rey up off her knees and into his arms. She moves to kiss him but his knees come out from under him and he pulls her down with him. She laughs as Kylo uses the Force to influence how they land on the pillows and blankets of her nest. In an unnaturally soft motion, Rey's back hits the mattress below them and Kylo manages to position himself in between her splayed legs with his elbows falling on the outside of her hips. He kisses her navel before he slowly drags his mouth down her belly, stopping on the mound of her pubis.

Both of their minds are buzzing with his release but her overwhelming desire helps focus him on her own pleasure.

He rearranges his arms under her legs and his hands fall heavily over her sharp hipbones. "Are you up for me to eat you out?"

 _'Yes.'_ Rey flutters her hands down to his before raking her nails up his arms to his shoulders. She lets out a throaty moan as she digs her hands into his thick hair. _'Please.'_

Kylo presses a kiss to the top of her slit, fluttering his tongue down when he hears her moan again. ' _Just tell me if it gets to be too much.'_ He nuzzles his nose into the fragrant curls at the apex of her legs letting out a sigh right as he licks down one side of her clit then again on the other side. She sighs with him, tightening her grip on his hair. Rey swallows the last of his essence out of her mouth and snuggles down into the comforts of her nest, purring in pleasure.

With as much skill as he can muster with his ears still ringing from such an amazing climax and his legs completely useless, Kylo sucks Rey's clit into his mouth. He can feel all of her nerves turn to white lightning as pleasure shoots through her body but Kylo's dick remains remarkably uninterested in that development. In a way it works in his advantage as he seeks to find the most exquisite sensations for Rey with his every move. He can focus on how light licks along the sides of her clitoris makes her squirm towards him, moaning loudly as she pulls on his curls to direct him. He isn't distracted as he figures out the rhythm she wants him to use when he thrusts his tongue into her and presses his nose to her clit in time with his movements.

Keeping one hand on her lower belly, Kylo stretches his other hand down even lower, his thumb landing on her clit. He pulls his mouth back from her centre as he begins to rub gently across that most sensitive place. Rey rolls her hips towards him in encouragement, another low sound coming from her throat.

Kylo drops a kiss first on the hollow at the apex of her left thigh and then repeats the motion on the right. Rey makes an impatient noise and rolls her hips again but making sure to do it in time with the rhythm of his thumb on her clit.

He tightens the circles that his thumb is rubbing and gives a long sucking kiss to her entrance.

Rey stiffens and pulses once before she relaxes as Kylo stopped the movement of his thumb. "Not so hard."

Settling for an enthusiastic moan in response, he gentles the pressure on her clit as he slides his tongue inside her body. The bliss that Kylo can feel through their bond tells him that he is on the right track to get her to a stunning orgasm. Rey's arms and legs feel weightless and all her sensation is centering on where he is pleasuring her. He continues thrusting his tongue in and out of her body in time with his thumb until she pulls on his hair.

"More," she says.

Happy to oblige her, Kylo pulls his face back and rearranges his right arm so that he can change the angle. As he sucks her clitoris into his mouth he twists 2 fingers into her before curling them both upwards to rub carefully at the spongy patch of raw nerves there.

Rey gasps and tightens her grip on his hair as she encourages him to go harder through the bond.

Kylo ends the suction on her clit so that he can rearrange his hand and get 3 fingers into her tightness. She squirms as mindless noises fall from her lips and he can feel the pleasure-pain she is enjoying at his invasion. With the flat of his tongue he swipes at her clit in time to his fingers curling up to stroke those raw nerves.

The tightness in Rey's body intensifies as he keeps his rhythm steady. She can only feel the pleasure he is giving her and he can only continue to push her towards her peak.

"Oh," the sound tumbles from her without intent. "Yes! Kylo. More, now."

As he brings his saturated fingertips back to that spot inside her, Kylo sucks her clit back into his mouth hard. Rey pulses and stiffens again but still doesn't completely fall over the peak. The bond is on fire between them, her sensations crashing into him and making him feel drunk off of her pleasure. He changes his rhythm, stopping the thrusting and concentration on rubbing hard on the raw patch of nerves as he sucks her clit into his mouth in time with his fingers.

Rey screams. It might have even been his name.

Her body dissolves in pleasure, wave after wave of warmth ripples out from her centre.

Kylo keeps his pattern stable as she continues to shatter around him. Drawing out her pleasure to the same excruciating extent as she did for him.

Shuddering violently, Rey pushes his head back and crosses her legs together squeezing his hand out of the way. "So good. Enough."

The smirk that pulls across his face is completely involuntary, so he is glad she has her eyes shut tight as she continues to shudder through the aftershocks of her orgasm. She tries to feel irritated at him for being smug but she can't quite manage it while she is still shaking from the pleasure he gave her. So she just rolls away from him in a half-hearted attempt to give him the cold shoulder.

Kylo crawls up the bed so they are laying even with each other, he pushes a warning through the bond at Rey that he is going to stroke her back until she stops shivering. When she doesn't push back at him, he takes it as the consent it is meant to be and stretches out on his side before carefully smoothing long strokes down her back.

Slowly the aftershocks fade and her body stops shuddering. Kylo continues his firm strokes down her body until she rolls onto her back to be able to look at him.

"You're still smirking." She accuses.

"What? That was good! Of course I'm going to enjoy it."

"Still." She tries for a glare and fails.

He rolls his eyes at that then flips onto his back before gathering her up close to him. Rey snags the covers as she scoots towards him. Kylo pulls her up for a kiss that he draws out leisurely. It is all twining tongues and teeth pulling on lips, deep and messy, exchanging their tastes with each other. After slowing to a series of sloppy kisses, he pulls back after a final kiss and encourages her to settle her head on his shoulder.

“You don’t want to continue?” Her voice is breathless and has the tiniest edge of a rasp.

He shakes his head. “I’m not ready yet.” He holds her even tighter, relishing her closeness and his freedom to stay here with her.  “We can pass out now and have round ... whatever number it is ... when we are more rested and less raw. We have all night. Right now I just want to hold you.”

Rey makes a content little noise as she snuggles up to him, burrowing deep into his side and throwing her leg across his waist. A soft whine escapes her and she is restlessly readjusting her position. Apparently this is still not close enough for her tastes and she crawls on top of him, her legs folded up along his sides, her knees tucked almost into his armpits, her breasts pressed into his chest, her weight settled across his hips, her centre below his bellybutton and just north of his semi-conscious cock. She wraps her arms over his shoulders and her hands find his hair as her head falls against his collarbone. Understanding immediately that she has every intention of sleeping like this, Kylo grabs one of the flatter pillows of Rey’s nest and tucks it across his shoulder for her comfort. She has him readjust the pillow so it is in an optimal place for them both and then sighs into the new position. He drapes his arms over her small body, keeping her extra close as his eyes start to get heavy.

“After, are you still interested in round whatever? Is it okay if I wake you up with my dick?” It is still making an effort to perk up but it is not ready yet, however after a brief snooze he is sure that they will both be interested to continue. “We are in the best position for sleepy sex.”

She tucks the blankets closer around her shoulders as she finishes getting comfortable in his arms while sprawled over his body. “Make sure that I am awake before you do anything.” Her voice sounds thick with fatigue.

“Deal.” He yawns, enjoying her slight weight across his body.

Rey makes a noise of agreement before yawning herself and closing her eyes.

Brushing a loose strand of hair off her face with the Force he clasps both of his hands over her hips as he feels her breathing even out and sighs.

Having her breathing softly above him, happy and sated in his arms, unknots some of the tensions barbed into his soul. It does not remove the weight of the tracker in his arm or the sick certainty of their inevitable confrontation with Snoke but for the first time since he became Kylo Ren his breathing is completely peaceful.

With his eyes weighted shut he feels Rey’s heart beat through his chest, their connection warm and sure between them, her mind already in the beauty of their shared starlight. Her contentment seeps into his skin and he cannot help but be moved by the optimism that drives her. In this ephemeral moment he lets himself believe that there is a future that holding her through the night will be a normalcy rather than a rarity, that his life isn’t ruled by the dictates of those looking for the greatest military advantage, that the galaxy is not threatened by a regime he aided for the promise of glory. Kylo has never lived in such a place as that, just the image is painfully compelling; a soft place where it could be just him and Rey, without restraints or protocols. The hardened edge of him scoffs that it will never be true without sacrifice but that does not stop him from wanting it all the same. Whatever the outcome that awaits them, they will have to fight hard for it so if they set the bar higher than just surviving perhaps they can achieve this together. Hopefully it will be worth all the bodies needed to get there. So long as he has Rey at the end of this he is willing to call it a win, however selfish that may be.

The stars shining in Rey’s mind catch his attention once again and he readjusts his arms around her, bracing his elbows against her thighs and sliding his hands upwards across her back. He lets out a long breath as one hand tangles in her hair and the other clasps her opposite hip under the covers. She makes a pleased sound and tightens her hands in his hair, snuggling even closer to his neck.

They will have this moment preserved in their memories, the most perfect shore-leave, free from the stresses of today and tomorrow until reality reasserts itself at 1100. He cannot find it in himself to care that this is a perfect night most likely never to be repeated. Rey is waiting for him in silvery starlight and he sinks into sleep to embrace her there. The dark waters hum as the sky sings because they are together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ricca_Riot and LovelyThings for creating the amazing story that is Interstellar Transmissions and then letting me play in their sandbox!
> 
> I did my best to keep to their style; which was difficult since I have never written a story in the present tense before so please excuse any inconsistencies that I made. I changed some minor details from IT but hopefully nothing is a deal breaker for anyone. Hopefully you enjoyed my take on this scene from the iconic Interstellar Transmissions.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
